Untold Truths
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Used to be "No Longer Roman" Germania needed a way to get Rome off his lands, so, he agreed to be Rome's bodyguard for a few years. It's all fine and dandy, but Rome doesn't get his service for free. Will Rome go through with the Germanic countries terms?


Rome and Germania were **not** friends.

At least, that's what Germania had thought silently in his head. He knew why he was here—in Rome's grand conference room. It would take an idiot who didn't, actually. Germania was no fool, and he would _**never**_ be taken for one, even Rome knew this. A great warrior was never made to be taken lightly, for you may not know their intelligence, or their own strength.

"_So, have you considered my offer? Ulrich?"_ The great Roman finally spoke after a slow, painful moment of complete silence. The two elder men sat across from each other, only a small, almost bare table separated them as the conversed.

Germania couldn't bring himself to look at the other man. He wasn't expecting this—Rome was the most predictable person the blonde has ever met. But this? This was a total left field move, and Ulrich failed to see right through it.

Thinking back, Germania only came to Rome to tell him that he needed to keep off his precious land. The Roman back fired at him, but instead of a threat, it was a deal.

"_I promise to keep off your lands if you become my bodyguard, Germania."_

"_If I should refuse the offer, Augustus?"_

Rome simply shrugged, he knew Germania was strong, but he couldn't fight off a whole sea of Roman soldiers, waiting to flood his hand and take whatever he had.

"_You swear you'll leave my people and my lands alone?_" Ulrich finally spoke up, his face drained of color as the panache brunette across from him lazily nodded his head.

"_I promise, but remember, you need to keep your end of the bargain."_ Rome sang as he let out his world famous smile. Ulrich felt a rush of color and emotion run into his face once again. He could do this, it was only for a few years..but there was something else he wanted.

"_What would be my payment?"_ The blonde asked the lackadaisical brunette, who finally seemed to snap back into reality—the Germanic nation didn't even want to think of what he was thinking about during that time.

"_Right—I'll send whatever your people need, but what is it that __**you**__ personally want, yourself?"_ Rome eyed the blonde who was in deep thought. He probably thought the German wanted land or more money, but Rome wasn't _that_ giving.

"_Don't worry about it, if you cannot think of anything, that is perfectly fine-we can discuss this ano—"_

"_If you should have a daughter, I get her as payment."_

Rome stared at Germania with wide eyes—what the hell? Out of all the things Rome could possibly give him, Ulrich chose a woman? And not just any woman—but his future _daughter._

"_That's one hell of a wish, Germania. Why would you want any girl that's mine?_"

Germania crossed his arms over his chest before answering. "_Simple, we're low on female population back home, thanks to your endless plummeting. I was hoping you could repay the favor, seeing as you took almost all of the women from the tribe, anyway. Also, if you do end up with a daughter, she could raise the status somehow."_

Rome blinked—he wasn't sure of what to say. His voice caught in his throat as he saw Ulrich hold out his hand to him. Augustus was really unsure about this deal. Gaining a bodyguard, but losing a child? That was a little too much, if you ask me.

"_What if I don't have a daughter? How will that benefit you?_" Augustus finally spoke up, looking Ulrich straight in the eye. Germania still had his confident smirk on his face before he let it fall.

"_I'll simply take some money if you don't have a daughter. Fair enough?" _Rome was hesitant, he didn't think it was fair on his half at all. Then again, gaining one thing and losing another was a basic part of a warriors life. So, what could possibly go wrong.

Rome finally gained his smile back and took Ulrich's pale, cool hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Sealing their deal.

As Ulrich left, Rome felt horrible in the pit of his stomach—like he made a horrid mistake.

o.o.o.o

**ANOTHER FUCKED-ASS STARTING CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY OLD STORIES.**

**If you hate this or like this, I don't care. It took me forever to plan this shit out. **

**If you didn't guess, this is the re-make of _No Longer Roman_ but with a better plot and turn of events!**

**Hope you like it :D.**


End file.
